Field
One or more example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to image processing devices, for example, image processing devices capable of suppressing and/or removing color fringe, and image sensor modules and electronic devices having the same.
Description of Related Art
When a digital camera captures a real scene, a lens may not focus all colors to a convergence point. Accordingly, color distortion may occur around the boundary of objects of a digital color image. The color distortion may appear differently according to exposure of the digital camera. Moreover, as resolution of digital color images increases, or when digital cameras are used for more detailed shooting, color distortion may become worse.